The field of the present invention is structures for joining flanges and tubes.
Mechanisms have been used for joining pipes including flanges where the flanges are threaded, welded, braised, etc. onto the tube ends. Such mechanisms for joining such flanges can be cumbersome, environmentally damaging and complicated in structure and fabrication. A lightweight flange, resistant to oxidation at high temperatures and having a strong joint with high sealing capabilities has been presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,443, originating from Japanese Patent Application 1992-273346. This lighter weight, comparatively advantageous structure finds disadvantage in uses such as automotive exhaust systems because of vibrations generated from the engine, etc. Expensive gaskets may also be required for such uses.